Plastic War
ainbow: *she smiled then walked over to hawk* HAWK! state your business about not being yourself! Me: *Dan is startled by the approach of a Women that he dosen't know, She had hair up to her back, and was very Thin, but than again she was not Modeled Green like the rest of the Soldiers and was known to show Flesh* Listen Lady have no idea what's going on here, and how I ended up in ths strange Toy World but for the last time *Turns to the soilders I'm not Hawk, I'm Dan Rainbow: *sighs* alright Rainbow: c'mon men Me: *DAn Sits down as the room Clears The Door Shuts to hi sside as he Face Palms* What is wrong ith every one. *All of a sudden Seen returns to Equestria Where Scootaloo was trying to learn how to fly but still has no Luck, She falls down ocnee again and lands gently on Rainbow Dash* SCOOTALOO: Ahhh *Looks sad* Rainbow: *she left dan to get his mind straight and find out who he was an sergt or an idiot Me: SCOOTALOO: Rainbow Dash do you Think I'll managed to Fly yet, and What's wrong You haven't said anything ever since Dan Vanished that day? Rainbow: Rainbow was gone and flutter and twi was teaching her to fly* well you she scoots rainbow vanished after dan Me: SCOOTALOO: How is that possible What happened to her Fluttershy? Rainbow: Well i can't say because i don't remember how Rainbow: it happened Me: RARITY: I heard that Rivera vanished too, and So did Twilight Sparkle. *Rarity said with worry as she Placed her Hoof on her chest.* Rainbow: *the soldier captain in her office very worried about hawk* Me: SOLDIER: *Walks in, This soldier was known to e Giant and Bulky with multiple Dorsail Fins on the Back, While on the side was a Wome with an army Tank Top with Molded Purple, from her Pants to her shirt and along with her air revealing Flesh on her body, and Violet Boots* SOLDIER: Rainbow Dash? *The Familiar Deep Voice said* Rainbow: HM? *looks at the soldier* Who's rainbow? Me: *The Doll Moves up and Leans against her Desk* You don't remember us, Rainbow It's Me Twilight Sparkle, and This is Rivera, *Twilgiht said a little worried..* Rainbow: twilight what you doing here? Rainbow: I'm perfectly fine here you better go now before someone catches you guys Me: RIVERA: We can't e got sucked in here too. I was sucked in here the Minute Dan was. Rainbow: ok ok you guys need go by different names here *soldiers came in* Rainbow: *grimm look at them* Yes what is it? Me: SOILDER: Ma'am *Salutes* requesting Permission To releive our day off and go back to guariding. Rainbow: yes permission granted Me: SOILDER *Salutes And Walks out* *Leaving the 3 Alone* RIVERA: I heard ranting while on the way here, Sounds like Dan or something, although It could also be someone else *Rivera said thinking hard to himself* Rainbow: ok please leave me alone i need time to myself Me: TWILIGHT: Sure Dashie *Pats Rivera's Back* Come one. *Walks out with Rivera* Rainbow: Grimm ugh *sits down hoping that everything will be ok soon Me: *Camera shows on a Clear blue Sky, as it slowly pans downards, until Revealing a Green Solider. All of a sudden the soilder is startled and Runs , Camera pans ato the Right revealing a large Tan Invasion force heading towards the base, while one of the Men this one Is looking through the Niioculars.* PLASTRO: Wakey Wakey Insect Bafoons, time for Hi Caliber Breackfest in Bed. *Drops Binnoculars* Uh Oooh I do so love the smell of Browned Plastic in the morning. *Lights Cigar, as Camera pans away from him* Me: *Dan is shown sleeping, until all of a sudden an Explosion wakes him up, He races tot he Phone and calls Col* Yo Lady What's going on. Rainbow: *she hears the phone and grabs it* hello? i know i know the soldiers got it Me: RIVERA: *Answers Hawks Call* Sarge, General Plastro and his Tan army are Attacking, we're being overrun Now We'll meet you at the Landing Pad for Evac. Yes Sir I'm on my way. BRAVO Company Incoming Move Out! Move Out! *Sarge Hawk is Back as he Hangs up and Screen goes black.* Rainbow: ugh Me: //This is what happened https://www.youtube.co...oMxio// Rainbow: *she gets up and went out of her office and went to the battle field and commanded her men to attack Me: *A Large major Battle erupted all around the base as Artillery Shells Slammed and Destroyed 2 Green Soilders, Sarge Managed to grab an M16 and Run through the Barrage as quickly as he can, While on the way he shot and killed multiple Tan Soilders wile moving through.* Rainbow: *she was fighting and she gotten shot and fell to the ground Me: *Twilight who was firing multiple Magical blasts from her glowing Purple hands Managed to make it aboard one of the Trucks, but got Seperated from Rivera while Doing so* Rainbow: *she is very weak* Rainbow: *she is going in and out of an coma Rainbow: *drinks it and she commands her troops by a walkie talkie Me: *All Rivera armed with a Sniper Rifle remained by Rainbow Dashes side as he looked out and watched the Tan before he knew the Bridge was under attack as several Tan forces are killed by Gun Fire* RIVERA: Crap who did that? *Rivera said startled as he saw Sgt Hawk Show up across the Bridge, where Rivera ran out to Meet with him.* Col are yyou alrigh? RIVERA: She Took a bullet crossing the bridge, and Bravo company got seperated during the attack. Beg the on her roomn Now lets ghet her to the Landing pad Rainbow: Yes hawk I'm perfectly fine Me: RIVERA: *Sighs* Plastros Army has the Helipads around it, They'res no way out. Yea Well we'll just see about that. Rainbow: Hawk? why do you alway do that Me: Because It's our Duty, *Locas the M16 Lets go! *Runs down the Canyon As Rivera sighs and follows after him.* Me: *The 3 Move through the Canyon, taking out on ly 3 Soldiers, but enter a Minefield. Where the Trio Stop* RIVERA: Now where would you like to go? HAWK: Dose any one of us have a Mine Sweeper? That could be useful right about now. Rainbow: sorry hawk i don't have one on me this time Rainbow: *looks at hawk* Me: HAWK: Spread out and search We need a ine Sweeper if we are going to make it passed this Mine Field. Rainbow: *she found an mine Sweeper and went to Hawk and gives it to him* Me: RIVERA: Finally some luck on our end, *Sarge smiles* Thank you Col *Salutes to her.* RIVERA: How Touching. ^_^ Rainbow: Soldier get back Me: *Hawk Placed on the Mine Sweeper and Began to make his way through the Mine Field. While Doing so Tan soilders tried to Kill him, but were easily killed by Rivera with the Sniper rifle as teh 2 Followed Closely Behind Sarge.* Rainbow: *palesto aims at her and about to pull the trigger Rainbow: *she runs behind hawk and she doesn't know that Palesto is about to kill her Me: *But Rivera Spots him in his Crossair and Blows his head off Revealing Chunks of Plastic.* Hmmph. *The 2 make on teh otherside of teh Mine Field.* -_- Rainbow: *looks at hawk* so um what now sergant? Me: They're should be a Helicopter ahead waiting for us, RIVERA: He's right we continue on, The Tan patrols will be swarming here any minute for they have surealy herd those shots by now. *Rivera stated coming between the 2 and continuing on* Rainbow: um paltttie Me: //Huh?// Rainbow: //never mind// continue Me: *The Trio continue onwad through the Canyon Battling through Tan Forces until Finally Reaching the Helicopter* Rainbow: *gets in and sighs* Rainbow: i can't believe i lost so many soldiers Me: RIVERA: Sarge.. Thanks a heap for the Help My Pleasure Rivera, I Just know The Bravo Company Commandos, and I know Twilight Sparkle Made it out okay *Helicopter leaves the ground and flies off* Rainbow: *sighs and looka at hawk Me: Sarge was about to speak until the Pilot intrupted Col we have a Blue tank parked in the Town Below. Rainbow: a blue tank weird sarge? we need check it out Me: RIVERA: hmm it must be recon Pilot take it down for a closer look Rainbow: yes we should if that alright with hawk Me: Col You need a Medic. Rainbow: huh oh *passes out* Me: RIVERA: What we need is to defeat the Tan Army, now you take us down *Grabs Dashie,* You heard Rivera Land this bird! *Camera Zooms away from Town and Fades black* Rainbow: *she still knocked out pretty good* Rainbow: //aww gtg as soon as it got interesting Sad Me: //Bye Love you// Rainbow: //alright// Me: *The Helicopter lands Rivera and Sarge get out, ut Sarge goes to the Pilots Seat,* Take the Col back to Base so she can rest. The KAuji and I will check out the Town. PILOT: Yes sir *Lifts off the ground and Dissappears into the clouds* Category:Fan Stories created by Fans Category:Fan created content